Ocean Blue
by Merebeth
Summary: Andrea has a moment of clumsiness that takes Miranda back to her assistant's old ways. Hints towards Miranda/Andrea


**Ocean Blue**

Sitting impatiently behind her desk with her long porcelain legs crossed underneath, Miranda's cold eyes narrowed at the young woman standing before her. The poor girl was stumbling on her words, trying to explain an issue with one of the up-coming shoots, clearly scared to death of Miranda's reaction.

"Are you incapable of functioning articulate sentences? I do not have all day to sit listening to your indecipherable ramblings. What is going on with the shoot?" The silver-haired woman's patience was never on the high side to begin with, and currently it was becoming dangerously low.

"O-One of the leading models has...c-cancelled, we-"

"If you had done your job properly and prepared, you'd have found a replacement by now instead of wasting my time with your silly excuses and tedious explanations." The blonde girl looked as if she was about to say something, but when Miranda rose an eyebrow with a challenging look, she closed her mouth quickly.

"I fail to see how this problem should be addressed to me. Your team will find a replacement model for the shoot this afternoon. That's all." On the verge of tears, the woman hurried from Miranda's office at her dismissal. When she had left the room, the Editor let out a long sigh and ran one hand swiftly through her soft silver hair.

"Andrea." Within seconds, her dark-haired assistant was at the door, her long hair shaping her delicate features perfectly, a small smile on her red lips; Miranda had always admired the contrast from the red of Andy's lips compared to the white of her skin, although she kept this strictly to herself.

The older woman's eyes slowly travelled down her young assistant's body, inspecting her clothing in one swift moment, never giving away if she approved or disapproved of Andy's choices. Today, Miranda had noticed that Andy had gone for a blue colour theme. Instantly, Miranda was reminded of the brunette's 'lumpy blue sweater' from all those months ago and she found herself amazed by the difference.

"Where is my coff-" Before she'd even finished her words, Andy darted out of the office and returned with her hot drink, moving to pass it over to her boss. As Andy had moved to pass it over, Miranda had stood from her chair quickly, both of them rushing to exchange the drink. From moving forwards so quickly, Andy tripped over the leg of Miranda's desk, the lid of the coffee coming loose and slipping from her grip, spilling all over Miranda's shirt.

"Oh my god! Miranda I am so sorry-" Andy had barely managed to regain her posture without hitting her head on the desk as Miranda let out a yell from the hot coffee. To stop herself burning, the silver-haired woman quickly began to unbutton her white shirt which was now completely ruined. Andy felt her cheeks heat up from humiliation, embarrassment and fear as the scene unfolded.

"A towel Andrea, fetch me a towel-"

"A towel, right, of course. A towel…a towel, a towel-" Rushing from the office, Miranda watched her assistant as she finished unbuttoning her shirt, peeling the soaking garment from her chest still processing what had just happened.

Before she had time to become angry, Andrea had returned with a small towel in her shaking hands. Without even thinking about it, the brunette hurried forwards and started to press the towel against Miranda's body.

"Andrea…I can-"

"Sorry! Sorry..." Rolling her eyes Miranda took over from Andy with holding the towel against herself; she was lucky not to have been badly burnt from how hot she normally had her coffee. Andy's cheeks were flushed pink which Miranda noted and pondered on. She assumed it was from the panic of the situation, but she couldn't help but notice Andy's eyes weren't sure where to look now that she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I need-"

"A fresh shirt…W-What kind of…" Miranda could sense her assistant was so desperate to fix her slip-up, and more memories of the old Andy returned to her. She had made so many mistakes and asked so many questions, she had known next to nothing about Runway, she never had any style or sense of fashion, but months later the changes were so impressive that this mistake had hardly even angered the silver-haired woman.

"Please bore someone else with your…questions." A small smirk twitched at the corner of Miranda's mouth as Andy's eyes widened and she nodded once, hurrying from the office once more to find her boss a replacement shirt. The memories in her mind were intense as Miranda finished drying herself off with the towel, the hints of the old Andy lurking in the back of her thoughts. Miranda thought the same thing she had briefly thought all those months ago – _Andrea was rather cute when she made mistakes._

Biting her lip, Miranda tried her best to ignore her thoughts as she waited for her assistant's return. A few more minutes passed before soon enough the brunette rushed back inside the office, passing Miranda a fresh shirt while taking the towel and her coffee-stained one. For a second, Miranda stood holding the shirt, looking straight at Andy who looked right back at her, their eyes locking gazes.

Again, the older woman saw Andy's cheeks flush an even darker pink as Miranda raised her eyebrows before slipping the shirt on, noting that it's colour matched the blue of the ocean.

"Fetch me some fresh coffee, and pay attention to where you're stomping your clown feet next time."

"I-I'm so sorr-"

"That's all." Miranda waved her hands at Andy, who looked scared out of her skin, just like the old Andy used to whenever she was in trouble. As Andy reached the office door, she glanced over her shoulder at Miranda for a second; the silver-haired woman's eye twitched in what Andy could have sworn was a wink.

Andy's eyes widened and her cheeks once again darkened with a blush; she turned to quickly leave the room, and Miranda smirked to herself, her mind wandering back to her brief thought – _Andrea was rather cute when she made mistakes…Andrea was rather cute._


End file.
